Perdon, te lastime de nuevo
by ApolloEdgeworth
Summary: No importa cuantas veces alguien te lastime , tu lo perdonas pero, ¿porque?
1. Tormenta

"Perdón, te lastime de nuevo"

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic y será yaoi =D, así que a los que no les gusta salgan de aquí inmediatamente o flippy los asesinara JAJAJA!

La villa del árbol feliz estaba en pleno verano, y como es común en esa temporada empezó a llover tanto que hasta se sentía que el cielo se les iba a caer encima.

Saliendo del mercado se encontraba Splendid, la pequeña ardilla con súper poderes, corriendo para llegar a su casa antes de ser contagiada de un resfriado.

Splendid: ¡Maldición! –Dijo Splendid con enojo-.

Splendid: Este día empezó tan bien y tuvo que seguir con lo pe… ¡ouch!

No pudo terminar de refunfuñar y cayó en un charco de agua cerca de un callejón.

Splendid: waaaa –dijo la ardilla azul a punto de llorar- eso dolió *sniff*

Al levantarse encontró a un pobre oso verde tirado junto a un contenedor de basura.

Splendid: oye tú, ¿estás bien?

Flippy: …

Splendid: o-oye eso no es gracioso vamos levántate

Flippy: … ughhh –dijo el oso vestido de militar- ¿q-quien eres tú?

Splendid: jeje que raro que no me conozcas –dijo con un tono un poco burlón- adivina quién soy.

Flippy: Mmmm no, creo que no te conozco

Splendid: N-no me conoces, valla, ni todo lo que hecho por la villa, pero bueno dejame ayudarte

Tomo la mano del oso verde lo que provoco que este se sonrojara un poco, aunque lo disimulo.

Flippy: E-está bien solo ayúdame a levantarme

Splendid: ¿Y qué haces aquí? Y más en un día como este

Flippy: Bueno…. Es que yo… pues… mmmm

Flippy no hallaba las palabras adecuadas, si le decía que era el psicópata de la villa de seguro se asustaría, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener un verdadero amigo.

Flippy: Ughhh… -Se le ocurrió una idea- de seguro me desmaye aquí anoche jejeje

Splendid: Oh… está bien pensé que un ladrón te había dejado aquí tirado pero bueno es hora de irnos.

Flippy: ¿A dónde?

Splendid: Bueno mi casa queda cercas así que, ¿porque no vienes conmigo?

Flippy: ¡¿Y-yo? pero si apenas te conozco.

Splendid: Y que, yo nunca dejo a un inocente varado así que no hay otra elección

Flippy, un poco preocupado y temeroso de que perdiera el control en la casa de quien sería su nuevo amigo respondió tímidamente.

Flippy: Ok…. Pero solo me quedare un rato y después me iré, ¿de acuerdo?

Splendid: Muy bien vámonos que la calle esta que se hunde.

Salieron del callejón y se apresuraron a llegar a la casa de Splendid.

Continuara….


	2. Sueños peligrosos

**Perdón, te lastime de nuevo**

Hola a todos, después un tiempo decidí traerles el segundo capítulo de mi primer fanfic,

De seguro se preguntaran porque tarde, bueno, resolvamos el misterio.

La verdad se me dificulto darle la continuación, más que nada porque quería hacerla más larga y pues eso hizo que esto se atrasara un poco, además de que sinceramente me ha dado algo de flojera pero me dije a mí mismo "Ponte a escribir hijo de la chin…." ¡STOP!

Bueno dejando esto aclarado continuemos, así que espero les guste ^^

El oso militar y la ardilla súper héroes se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de esta la cual no era muy diferente a las demás, una típica casa del vecindario.

Flippy: *Risita*

Splendid: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo algo intrigado-

Flippy: No lo sé, creí que la casa de un súper héroe seria un poco más, exótica, y esta es una casa cualquiera jejeje.

Splendid: B-bueno, se hace lo que se puede pero dejemos eso a un lado-dijo algo apenado-entremos ya antes de que nos enfermemos.

Splendid saco una pequeña llave de metal con la letra "S" grabada en ella, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

La casa era pequeña, prácticamente solo 2 personas podrían vivir en tales lugares, pero Splendid ha sabido maximizar el espacio lo que dejo algo asombrado a Flippy.

Flippy: Valla, si que sabes agrandar espacios pequeños.

Splendid: Pues cuando estas solo todo el tiempo debes hallar algo que hacer.

Flippy: ¿Solo?-dijo algo intrigado- ¿no tienes novia?

Splendid: Nop, muchas se me han ofrecido pero no tengo mucho interés.

Flippy: ¿Y no tienes familia viviendo cerca?

Splendid: Pues no lo sé ciertamente, no conozco a mis padres biológicos, y hasta hace poco he ido de casa en casa buscándolos.

Flippy: ¿Y tienes alguna idea de donde están?

Splendid bajo sus pequeñas orejas junto con su cabeza.

Splendid: *Suspiro* no…

Flippy: L-lo siento, no quería ponerte así.

Splendid: Descuida, decidí que si ellos me amaban de verdad ellos me buscarían y si es así estoy seguro de que me encontraran pronto.

Splendid, un poco más calmado siguió charlando con Flippy.

Splendid: ¿Y…. tienes novia? –Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja-

Flippy: ¿P-porque me dices eso de la nada?

Splendid: No lo sé, solo salió de mi boquita *Risita*

Flippy: B-bueno, no tengo a nadie ahora, creo que podría decir que soy "soltero"

Splendid: Pero si eres tan lindo, como una chica no se fijaría en ti.

Un sonrojo evidente se mostro en el rostro del oso militar.

Flippy: O-oye, no digas esas cosas, un chico no le puede decir eso a otro.

Splendid: ¿Quién lo dice? los héroes somos los más honestos y yo el más honesto de todos JAJAJAJA

Flippy: Tu risa parece de un psicópata, tienes que trabajar en ella.

Splendid: Mmmm, tienes razón debo afinar antes de hacer algo asi, creo que me duele la garganta *Cof Cof*

Flippy: Oye se está haciendo algo tarde, gracias por todo Splendid.

Splendid: De nada, ¿para qué son los amigos?

Flippy: ¿Somos amigos?, pero si nos acabamos de conocer

Splendid: Pero valla que charlamos jejeje, quizás deberíamos vernos mañana para desayunar.

Flippy: …. ¿Como una cita?

El ligero sonrojo regreso a Flippy.

Splendid: Pues sí, es una cita, nos vemos mañana en el café de petunia como a las 10:00 AM

Flippy: De acuerdo, ¡hasta mañana!

Splendid: ¡Adiós! Hasta mañana

Después de despedirse, Flippy regreso rápidamente a su casa ya que la tormenta había pasado pero ya era algo tarde, apenas callo en su cama quedo profundamente dormido, pensando en su primera cita desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

*Sueños de Flippy*

Había un hermoso jardín de flores con distintos tipos de plantas, desde rosas hasta margaritas, en el centro había una pequeña mesa para tomar té y unas aves esperando a Flippy.

Flippy: Oh, que lindas son *Risita* me gustaría un poco de té si no le molesta.

Flippy se sentía todo un niño, dio su primer sorbo al té el cual estaba delicioso.

Flippy: Mmmm, que buen gusto tienen para ser unos pájaros.

Flippy comenzó a reírse de la manera tan peculiar de las aves al tomar el té, en ese momento el cielo se oscureció, las flores se marchitaron y el juego de té se destrozo en muchos pedazos.

Flippy: ¿Qué pasa? Algo le paso al cielo, esta tan oscuro.

Voz: *Risa entre dientes* hace mucho que no te veía, creo desde lo que paso en el hospital.

Flippy: ¡¿Qué? No puede ser, no te acerques.

La voz provenía de la pesadilla más temida de Flippy, el único rastro de la guerra, lo que lo ha atormentado desde ya hace mucho tiempo, Fliqpy, su "hermano gemelo".

Fliqpy: *Risa* no me temas, recuerda que tu eres yo y yo soy tu, no me puedes negar por más que lo intentes, hermanito.

Dio un gran salto y callo justo en medio de la mesita de té, saco una navaja ensangrentada y asesino a los pobre pajaritos dejando a Flippy paralizado del terror.

Flippy: ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque me haces esto?

Fliqpy: ¡Cállate!

Golpeo a Flippy justo en la nariz, bajo de la mesa y de agacho para ver que tan grave había sido el daño.

Fliqpy: ¿Te dolió? Más vale que no, porque eso no es nada comparado con lo que te tengo preparado.

Se acerco al rostro de Flippy y le dio un beso apasionado, su lengua se movía como si tuviera vida propia dentro de la boca de Flippy, no podía soltarse, tuvo que resistir hasta que no pudo más.

Flippy: *Cof Cof* i-idiota… aléjate de mi

Fliqpy: Mmmm no sabes tan mal, de hecho, eres delicioso, aunque solo fue una probadita, me muero por comerme todo el pastel *Risa entre dientes*

Tomo las muñecas de Flippy y las mantuvo pegadas al suelo, se acerco al cuello y dio unas mordidas en el, Flippy se retorcía pero su "sombra" no tuvo piedad de él.

Flippy: *Jadeo* n-no, me duele, basta por favor, dejame no creo resistir.

Los ojos de Flippy empezaban a humedecerse, realmente no lo estaba disfrutando pero eso, lejos de darle compasión a Fliqpy lo excito más, a tal grado que lamio las heridas que ya le había hecho en el cuello

Fliqpy: No creo que tu amiguito azul te haga sentir del mismo modo.

Flippy: N-no lo metas en esto, *Gemido* l-lo acabo de conocer *Grito*

Fliqpy quería continuar haciendo su trabajo pero el incesante sonido del despertador lo obligo a retirarse.

Fliqpy: Maldición, ya estaba a punto…..bueno tendrá que ser la próxima vez.

Flippy estaba tirado en la tierra, como perro atropellado.

Fliqpy: Una cosa, más vale que no llegues más a fondo con la estúpida ardilla o no solo te castigare a ti.

Fliqpy lo escondía, pero sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón, sentía rabia al ver que su "otro yo" estaba con otro, nunca se había sentido así, ¿serian celos?

*Fin del sueño*

Flippy abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviado ya que todo había un sueño sucio.

Flippy *Suspiro* ¿Por qué? Nunca me habías hecho eso, ¿porque esperaste hasta ahora?

Trataba de explicar su extraña pesadilla, si Fliqpy lo amaba de esa forma ¿Por qué esperar hasta ese momento?

Después de unos minutos sintió algo mojado en su sabana, la levanto y vio que su sueño no fue tan falso después de todo, así es el había tenido su primer "sueño húmedo"

Flippy: *Grito* ¡C-como puede ser posible! , Dios, tengo que bañarme esto, esto es…. ¡Asqueroso!

Continuara…


End file.
